


Quieter

by Artemis1000



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex, Teasing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: "Shush!" Han keeps telling him, while he is having far too much fun making Lando want to be loud.





	Quieter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



They’re stifling laughter as they tumble into the tiny hideyhole off the cantina’s backroom, Lando’s back hitting the wall before Han is even squeezed inside.

“Shush!” Han snickers, as if he ever does anything quietly.

Lando doesn’t bother pointing it out, he tangles his hands into Han’s hair and shuts him up with a kiss.

The door swishes shut, trapping them in darkness.

Han gives a tug and a _yank_ and Lando’s pants give way with a ripping sound.

“Hey! Watch the…”

There are voices in the backroom.

“Gotta shush,” Han repeats, smugly now, and drops to his knees.

His hot, moist breath ghosts over Lando’s cock.

Lando presses his head back against the wall, front teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Sssh,” Han murmurs. His hands grip Lando’s thighs, fingers digging into taut muscles. His lips brush against the head of his cock, tongue darting out to taste him. Lando focuses on keeping quiet until he has stifled his moans to a single whimper.

Outside, glasses are clinking.

Han laps at the head, and suckles, and then he’s licking a hot wet stripe along the underside of his cock and Lando is inwardly _screaming_. He bites down on his balled fist until it hurts.

Han circles his fingers around the hilt of his cock and his other hand slips lower, nails scraping teasingly over his balls. He is still suckling on him, obscene little slurping noises meant to do nothing but torment. Lando squeezes his eyes shut to the drumbeat of his own pulse.

“Han…” His voice trembles.

“Hm?” He doesn’t need to see Han’s smirk to know it’s there.

Lando would bet a fortune that he’s still smirking that cocky smirk of his when he finally leans forward and swallows Lando to the hilt in one smooth motion.


End file.
